Catlady on the Creek
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to High Society Dawson's Creek Crossover. On their summer sailing trip Julie and Scot go to Capeside and run into Pacey What will happen some more Ducks show up in an attempt to break them up? JulieScooter JuliePortman ConniePacey slight AdamJoey
1. The Set Up

**Summary: Sequel to High Society. During their summer sailing trip Julie and Scot show up in Capeside and meet up with Charlie's cousin, Pacey. As if this isn't confusing enough, it turns out the rest of the Ducks set the whole thing up to break them up! It's a week of choices, agnst and crazy connections. JulieScooter, JuliePortman, ConniePacey, some AdamJoey**

**Author's Note: So, did I not say this would be practically immediate? Haha, I'm such a dork that I decided this was something I wanted to do. Just to set up the timing, in Duck time its the summer after D3, obviously, for Capeside time, I'm thinking the summer before season one, which means this is pre Jen...although I love her, she just doesn't fit into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks or Dawson's Creek...that would be cool though, especially if I owned Pacey...ohhh Pacey.

* * *

Catlady on The Creek **

Chapter 1: The Set Up

Catlady on The Creek 

"Potter, I've got a question for you," Pacey said, sitting at the counter of the Ice House, Joey rolled her eyes as she prepared a few drinks, "Our beloved friend Dawson is currently locked in his bedroom writing, correct?"

"Yes," Joey nodded, "Dawson's horror epic requires his full attention this week, and hence I am stuck with you for company." She sighed, "I need to make more friends." She walked outside to bus a few of the outside deck tables.

"Right," Pacey followed her, "When do you think he'll emerge?"

"When he's done?" She said, "There has to be someone else in this town who you'd enjoy bugging more than me, Pacey."

"Unfortunately Josephine, there is no one in the world I enjoy bugging more than you," he pinched her cheek, she whacked his hand away. "That girl is an interesting prospect though," he noticed a pretty blonde with her hair in a braid waiting for her takeout order.

"Way out of your league," Joey said, "Not to mention I think she's off a boat, which means not only is she physically above you, she's probably some rich Long Islander, who wouldn't look at you twice except to piss off her prissy parents, if she has a rebellious streak."

"Wow," Pacey said, "You do not mince words Potter. I'm gonna give it a shot anyway," As he approached her, he noticed a tall older guy come up behind her and put his arms around her. She smiled and turned around and kissed him. "And she's taken," he sighed.

"Oh did I not mention that she came in with her boyfriend?" Joey laughed, and shrugged. "Sorry."

* * *

"I need to find a phone," Julie said. 

"I still don't understand why you have to call Conway's cousin," Scot said, "I mean, Capeside is a nice little town, but it's kind of dull, and there's really no reason to stay here more than one day."

"I promised a friend I would do this," she said, "besides, Charlie said that Pacey's a really funny guy, and that we would have a lot of fun with him, and his friends."

"Fine," Scot said, "Although I'm thinking you don't need to find the phone,"

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Well, I'm thinking that Pacey is probably that guy out there," Scot said. Julie looked at him.

"Oh come on!" She laughed, "I'm not falling for that," she looked out, "Oh my God! That has to be him! He looks just like Charlie."

"Am I not the best ever?" Scot laughed, "Go say hi," he nudged her, "I'll wait for the food." Julie kissed him and skipped out.

* * *

"She's coming over here," Joey mumbled. 

"Very funny Potter," Pacey said, "I'm sure the extremely cute blonde with the obviously rich and superior to me in every way boyfriend is coming over here,"

"Hi," He turned around and was face to face with her.

"Uh," He said staring.

"I'm sorry this is going to sound crazy," She sighed, "But are you, by any off chance, Pacey Whitter?"

"He is!" Joey said. "Hear that Pace, this girl knows your name!"

"Why do you know my name?" He asked looking suspiciously at her.

"Oh!" She laughed, "I'm Julie Gaffney, I'm a friend of Charlie Conway."

"Right!" He said, "The girl from Maine, who was going to maybe call me or something! Hi!"

"Hi," she said, "Wow, that was potentially embarrassing. Has any one ever told you that you two look like identical?"

"Who's Charlie Conway?" Joey asked.

"You remember," Pacey said, "My cousin from Minnesota, the one who's hockey team won some international tournament, or something a couple of years ago."

"It was one year ago," Julie said defensively, "And it was the Junior Goodwill Games, and it was really hard,"

"Food," Scot came behind her holding a bag, "Do we have the right guy?"

"You do," Pacey said, "Hi, I'm Pacey Whitter." He extended his hand.

"Scot Vanderbilt," Scot smiled shaking it.

"Joey Potter," Joey smiled, raising her hand. "Do you two want to sit down, and get Pacey out of my hair?"

* * *

"It's official," Portman said, as he, Fulton, Charlie and Connie lounged on the stoop outside of Charlie's apartment building. The Ducks were a little scattered for the summer, the non Minnesota based ones home, and the others out visiting them. Currently the four of them, Banks and Averman were the only ones in Minneapolis, "This is the worst summer ever!" 

"Oh good," Fulton said, rolling his eyes, "You're going to whine again, it had been twenty four hours, I was getting worried."

"Dude, I can't help it," He said, "I spent the summer working, and now I'm here, which is cool, but it's like every time I pause I think, I mean, she's on a boat, with _him._"

"I've told you," Fulton said, "We have a plan."

"Yes," Portman nodded, "Because all of your break up Julie and Scooter plans have worked before. Besides, we don't even know where they are."

"But we will," Connie smiled, walking up to them, "Charlie's cousin is going to call him when they get to Massachusetts."

"It's true," Charlie nodded, "Pacey promised to give us a twenty four hour window to get out there and an excellent excuse, since his friend Dawson is making a movie, we're the crew."

"So we'll know that they're in Massachusetts," Portman said, "And we'll go out there. So what? It won't change anything."

"We go out there," Charlie said, "And you win Julie back."

"Julie doesn't want to be won back," he said, "It's just going to get her madder. I'd rather just,"

"Sit around and mope?" Connie said, "Portman, I gotta tell you, it's not attractive, well except to weepy annoying girls who are into fuck and fix."

"What does that mean?" Fulton said.

"Oh you know," She rolled her eyes, "Poor Baby, I'll help you get over her, and then they sleep with the guy," she sighed, "they were all over Guy when we broke up. Charlie too, when Linda dumped him."

"She didn't dump me!" Charlie said defensively, "She moved, and we decided to not have a long distance relationship."

"Whatever," Portman said, "I am aware of the fuck and fix girls Connie, thank you. But I'm not going to Massachusetts."

"Charlie!" They heard Casey call from the window, "Pacey's on the phone, again." She didn't understand her son's sudden interest in his east coast cousin, but she didn't mind it either. Her sister's sons and daughters were really the only extended family Charlie had. She assumed that the two teenage boys just wanted a connection to something familial. She knew John, Pacey's father was not exactly nurturing to his son and that Doug, Pacey's older brother pretty much followed that lead. Maybe Pacey was trying to find a brother in Charlie. Charlie ran up the stairs and took the phone. Casey shook her head and walked into the other room.

"Pacey," he said, "What's up?"

"She's here," Pacey said, "I had lunch with them."

"How did they seem?" Charlie asked, "Did she seem like she was sick of him or anything?"

"I don't understand why you don't like him," Pacey said, "He's a pretty cool guy. I mean, for a rich preppy snot."

"He's not the problem," Charlie shook his head. "They're the problem. Look, we'll leave tonight; I'll see you in the morning. Say hi to Doug and Uncle John."

"Yeah," Pacey snorted, "Will do. See you tomorrow Charlie." They hung up.

"Hey Mom," Casey looked up as Charlie walked in. "Can I go to Capeside for the week? Pacey's friend Dawson needs help with his movie and Julie turned up there, so,"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Julie's boyfriend would it?" Casey said knowingly.

"No," Charlie denied, "Mom, I want to visit Pacey, family is important, not to mention it will be good to see Julie, she's the only Duck that no one's seen all summer. It's only natural that we'd want to go see her."

"We?" Casey raised and eyebrow, "So, other Ducks would be going too?"

"Well, Pacey said they were welcome," Charlie shrugged.

"Uh huh," Casey nodded, "Well, whatever you're planning, go, visit your cousin, bring your friends. But when Julie stops speaking to you guys, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Thanks Mom!" Charlie said running back down to his friends. "We're in! Someone call Banks, we need a car."

"I'm not taking part in this," Portman said, "It's just going to get her pissed."

"My friend," Fulton clapped his hand on Portman's shoulder, "You don't have a choice."

* * *

"I like them," Julie said that night as she and Scot lay out on the boat. 

"Who?" He asked.

"Pacey and Joey," She smiled, "They're nice. They talk a lot, and wow some of those words that they use, I'll remember to bring my dictionary tomorrow."

"Yeah they're great," Scot said, leaning over and kissing her, "Question though, do you think this whole, meet my cousin thing is another Duck trick?"

"No!" Julie said, "After the crash the prom thing, the trying to walk in on us every time we're alone together thing, the every one leaving the locker room as fast as possible so that Portman and I are alone together thing,"

"I didn't know about that one," Scot said. "I don't think I like that one,"

"It only lasted a few days," Julie sighed, shaking her head, "Then he put a stop to it. Don't worry, I was highly uncomfortable about the whole thing, and never once even thought about,"

"Yeah," Scot stopped her, he hated talking about Portman, and the Ducks many attempts to sabotage their relationship. "Anyway,"

"Anyway," she said, "I told them if they tried anything again they weren't going to be able to reproduce. So I think all of the attempts and schemes are over."

"We all know you can do it," He laughed. "I appreciate it Julie."

"I love you," She rolled over and kissed him, "And if they can't deal with that, that's their problem. It shouldn't affect us."

"True," He kissed her again, "Well, we're docked," He smiled, "What do you say we go below decks?"

"Mmm," Julie smiled, "That sounds fun." He laughed and picked her up, she kicked her feet a bit playfully as he carried her down.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! Reviews always make me feel good!**


	2. Spilled Beans

**Author's Note: Glad to see there's an interest in this story, I got this chapter up quickly, I know, anyway, thanks for the reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I still don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spilled Beans**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Portman was banging his head against the window. "She's going to murder me, do you realize that? I mean, you guys she'll just get mad at, but me, me she'll kill."

"I can't believe I'm sitting bitch," Connie said, "I'm a freaking girl, I should get the comfy seat."

"Your ass is smallest," Charlie shrugged, from his comfortable shotgun seat. "When do you want to switch driving Banksie?"

"I can probably go for two more hours." He shrugged. "We have to go all night, I hope you know that."

"Yes," Charlie said, "But we only have one day to get out there. That's all Pacey could guarantee."

"I still don't see why I have to sandwich between the Bash Brothers," Connie whined, "I mean, the smell alone could kill me."

"Hey," Portman and Fulton said.

"I'm just saying," Connie sighed. "It's not that I don't love you."

"So," Charlie said, "How are you going to sweep the Cat Lady off her feet Portman?"

"I'm not," he said, "I'm going to apologize for you people being crazy and continuing to bother her about this. She loves him guys, it's over; she just spent a month, out on a boat with him, probably having lots and lots of sex." He banged his head against the window again. "I am a pathetic wreck of a man." He looked over at them, they all nodded. "You could disagree with me you know."

"Sorry Portman," Banks said, "You are definitely a wreck."

"And just a teensy bit pathetic," Connie nodded.

"So glad I have these amazing supportive friends," He mumbled.

"This is why we have to stick to the plan," Fulton said, "We break them up, then you come in,"

"No," Portman said, "I'm not breaking them up! Julie can screw whoever she wants. She made it pretty clear many many times that she doesn't want me."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "All those times she made out with you, total indication that she doesn't want you."

"That was a year ago," He said.

"We need to stop," Connie said suddenly.

"Connie, we don't have time for unplanned stops." Charlie sighed, "Hold your piss until we need gas."

"Charlie," She said, clenching her teeth, "I need a rest stop."

"Why the insistence, Velvet Hammer?" Fulton looked at her.

"Seriously," Adam said, "Why the urgency?"

"I just got an unexpected visitor." She said with defiance. No need to spare them the details if they were going to be annoying about it.

"Ugh" the guys all said. "Gross!"

"I tried to spare you," She sighed, "But no, we don't have time for unplanned stops."

"I'm pulling the car over Connie," Adam said, turning the wheel, as they spied a rest stop. "Relax."

* * *

The next morning Julie woke up on the boat early. She often did, at least when they were docked. She liked wandering around whatever town they were in on her own a little bit. She went to her bag and got dressed, trying not to wake Scot up. She walked out into the sun and then onto the dock. She wanted breakfast. Her eyes glanced over to the Ice House. Did they serve breakfast? They looked open, so she walked over. She saw Joey behind the counter. She walked in and waved. Joey smiled and waved her over. 

"Hi," Julie said sitting at the counter. "You don't by any chance serve coffee?"

"Yeah," Joey turned and poured her a cup. "Where's Scot?"

"Sleeping," Julie shrugged, "I felt like taking a walk."

"So he's your boyfriend?" Joey asked.

"Mm hm," Julie smiled. "We just spent the past month sailing up and down the coast. It's been amazing."

"If you don't mind me asking," Joey leaned in, "Are you two, well, you know,"

"Having sex?" Julie filled in the blank, Joey nodded. "Yeah, since mid November."

"Before that though?" Joey sighed, honest to God there were days when she felt like the last living virgin. She always felt so completely inadequate when it came to boys. "I mean, had you ever,"

"Oh, he was my first," Julie said, "I mean, before that there was someone else, but it never happened."

"Did you want it to?" Joey asked, for some unknown reason her mind jumping to Dawson.

"Yes," Julie sighed, picturing Portman, "And no. I mean, my first everything, well, our first everything was together. I mean, it's weird, I still think about him all the time, and what things would be like if we stayed together, but I love Scot, and I love being with him, it's just sometimes I don't know," she sighed.

"Trust me," Joey said, "I understand. It's like someone knows you so well, you're not sure if they know you at all."

"Exactly!" Julie smiled. Joey was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"Joey!" A tall boy with long dark blonde hair came bursting in the door. "We can shoot this weekend!"

"That's great!" Joey said. "But I thought you still had to find a crew? Oh God!" She said, "I'm so rude. Dawson Leary, Julie Gaffney." Julie waved.

"Hi." Dawson said. "Well, we have a crew, Pacey's cousin and some friends are coming, so,"

"Wait, what?" Julie looked over. "Did you say Pacey's cousin?"

"You know Pacey?" Dawson said, he pointed at her and turned to Joey, "She knows Pacey?"

"This was a set up," Julie said to herself, "'Call my cousin Julie, you guys'll have fun.' I'll kill him."

"I'm lost," Dawson said.

"She's friends with Pacey's cousin," Joey shrugged, "Not getting the rest."

"I'm sorry," Julie said, "It was nice meeting you Dawson, nice talking to you Joey, I have to go." She left the money for the coffee on the counter, she walked out and bumped into Pacey.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Don't you 'hey' me!" She said. "Scot and I are leaving and you can tell Charlie, and whatever Ducks are with him, probably, Fulton, Adam, Connie and Portman right?"

"Those were the names he said," Pacey nodded.

"Well," Julie huffed, "tell them that I am not breaking up with him, Portman and I are not getting back together and they have to deal with it."

"Do they do this often?" Pacey asked.

"You have no idea how many break Julie and Scooter up plans I've foiled over the past few months." She shook her head.

"Scooter?" Pacey laughed, "What kind of a name is Scooter?"

"What kind of a name is Pacey?" She said.

"Fair enough," he said, "but don't leave. Tell him, them, off yourself. Look, I personally don't care if you stay with your boyfriend or not, but I do care about letting my cousin down, and I said that I could detain you for at least 24 hours, so,"

"Fine," she said. "I'll stay. He said Portman was coming?" She bit her lip.

"Yeah," Pacey nodded, "Portman, Fulton, Adam, Connie, possibly Averman if his plane got in from Miami on time, because he was visiting Luis? I assume these names have meaning for you, because they mean nothing to me."

"Yeah," Julie said, "Great, bye Pacey."

"Little brother!" An older guy in a cop's uniform came running up. "You have to get home, Charlie called, he's about a half hour away."

"Right," Pacey said dryly, "Doug, this is Julie Gaffney, she's"

"Pacey, Pacey, Pacey," Doug shook his head, "I know who Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney is. You're the back up goalie for our cousin's hockey team."

"Julie, my brother Doug," Pacey said.

"I'm actually not the backup anymore," Julie said, "But it's nice to be recognized. I was just leaving. It was nice to meet you Doug. Pacey, when they get here, let me know, Scot and I are about two rows down." She walked away indignantly.

"She's not with the ones that are coming?" Doug asked.

"Apparently she's the reason for the coming," Pacey shrugged, "They disapprove of her boyfriend and are out to sabotage."

"How mature," Doug said.

"Well Dougie, you know us wandering adolescents." Pacey shrugged, "No sense of maturity or respect."

"Yeah," Dougie said, "Well get home."

"I'll head right there," Pacey smiled sarcastically. And then walked into the restaurant, and saw Dawson and Joey. "Ok, which one of you spilled the beans to Julie?"

"All Dawson," Joey pointed.

"I didn't know who she was," Dawson said, "Joey just told me her name, I didn't know she was the one who's relationship we're supposed to be ruining. Which by the way, still doesn't sit right with me."

"Hey," Joey said, "Is Charlie the other guy?"

"What other guy?" Pacey said.

"Julie and I were talking and she said something about this other guy," Joey explained, "Who she was with before tall, rich and preppy."

"Charlie didn't say anything about another guy," Pacey said, "So maybe, but I don't think so. Look, I have to go greet them, make sure that she doesn't leave."

"I have to work here." Joey said. "I can't baby sit her."

"I'll do it," Dawson shrugged. "Where is she?"

* * *

"You were right," Julie said as she walked up to the boat, where Scot was sitting, she stepped carefully onto the deck. 

"Of course I was right, I'm always right," Scot laughed, "What was I right about?"

"Capeside being a set up," Julie sighed, "They're here, Scot."

"What?" He said, looking at her, "Who's here?"

"Charlie, and Adam, and Fulton, and Connie, and of course Portman," She said, shaking her head. "I told them that it was my life, my decision and that they should stay out of it."

"Do you want to leave?" Scot said. "We're not stuck here you know, we have a boat, we can leave."

"No," she said, "I'd feel bad, I mean, I haven't seen them all summer, and they drove all night, plus, telling them off will be thoroughly satisfying."

"Fine," He kissed her, "I guess I have been selfish, hogging you all summer. So we stay one more day, you tell the Ducks they are out of line, once again, and then we head back to Maine, a few days early, making Abby the happiest person alive, does that sound good?"

"It sounds perfect," she said kissing him again. "I'm really mad about this. And if it was his idea, I'll kill him."

"I don't want you to kill him," Scot said, his hands moving to her waist. "Never speaking to him again would be nice though." She looked and him, shook her head and pulled away. "Kidding! It was a joke, remember joking?" She smiled weakly. "I thought we were past this," he hugged her from behind.

"I thought you weren't jealous anymore," she said, as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Scot, I don't want to get back together with him. I don't know what else I can do to show you that."

"I know," he said, "But what happens in the fall? I'm at college and you two are Eden Hall together,"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that until we got back to Maine!" Julie said, "And you don't trust me?"

"No," He said, "You I trust, Portman, not so much."

"He hasn't tried anything since we got together," Julie pointed out. "He does respect me, Scot, he respects us."

"How can you be so sure?" He said.

"Because I know him," she sighed, "I'm going for a walk."

"You just got back." He questioned.

"I don't really want to be here right now," she shrugged, "I'll see you later." She started walking.

* * *

"So this is New England," Fulton squinted out the window as they drove through Capeside to Pacey's house. 

"Yup," Charlie said. "Welcome to the land of J. Crew and clam chowder."

"This explains so much about Julie's fashion sense," Connie nodded as she saw a couple of girls walking down the street. "And continues to propagate the where the hell did Abby come from question."

"Did you guys know Luis slept with her?" Adam said.

"With Abby?" Portman nodded. "Not a surprise. They're both kind of slutty."

"Quick tip," Connie said, "You want Julie back, don't call her sister a slut."

"That's a good one." Charlie nodded.

"You want to know what would really help me get her back?" He said, "Her wanting me back!"

"She does want you back," Adam said, "She just doesn't know it."

"It's this one," Charlie pointed to a house.

"The cops are here," Fulton said, glancing at the car in the driveway.

"No," Charlie laughed, "My uncle's the sheriff and my cousin Doug is deputy."

"Hey Charlie!" Pacey ran out of the house. Charlie smiled and jogged to his cousin.

"Whoa," Fulton said.

"Dude, that's freaky," Portman said, "They're like clones."

"They're cousins," Connie rolled her eyes, "And they don't look that alike."

"I have cousins who I look like," Portman said, "But it's not like that."

"Guys," Charlie said, "This is my cousin Pacey Whitter. Pacey, this is Adam Banks, Fulton Reed, Dean Portman and Connie Moreau."

"Hi, hi, hi, hi, and" Pacey stopped for a second and looked at Connie, "Hello." She smiled awkwardly at him. "Alright, let's get you guys settled. Oh, and Julie knows you're here, she seemed pretty pissed, Dawson is keeping an eye on her, making sure she doesn't skip town, OK?"

"I knew she was going to be pissed," Portman said. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"I take it you are the other guy that Julie told Joey about," Pacey said pointing to Portman.

"What?" He said, "Who's Joey?"

"Never mind." Pacey flipped his hand, "Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

**It's a little long, I know, they're going to get shorter...Review it please!**


	3. Co Opt The Story

**Author's Note: The amount of joy your reviews gave me is obsecene...I appreciate greatly that you like the way I'm writing the DC characters. We get some classic Dawson-ness in this chapter. As well as solidification on the Connie and Pacey issue...and the beginnings of Joey and Adam. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I still wish I owned Pacey...and Portman...and Dawson too, come to think of it. I'm a creepy individual, what can I say?

* * *

Chapter 3: Co opt the Story**

Julie found a spot on a boardwalk pier that she stopped at and looked out over the ocean. Everything had been perfect, why did he always push this? And it didn't help that she could now be running into Portman at any moment.

"It's Julie right?" She turned around and saw Dawson. "I went to your boat, and that guy said that you went for a walk, and I thought, 'Where would a girl who's never been to Capeside go on a walk?' and I figured the beach!" She smiled. "So, how's your glove?"

"You know about my glove?" She said.

"Well, when you guys were playing and on TV, Pacey made me watch every game," He laughed, "It was torture."

"Not a hockey fan?" Julie said turning around and leaning her back against the pole.

"I'm not really a big sports guy," He said, "I thought you were kinda cute though, and that last block, awesome. I couldn't have written a better sports film twist. The cute blonde girl goaltender goes in cold and saves the day."

"It was a good day," Julie smiled, "Unlike this one."

"Why don't your friends like him?" Dawson said, "I mean, he seemed nice enough."

"They don't think I should be with him," Julie sighed, "He wasn't exactly what they had in mind."

"What did they have in mind?" He said, the confusion in his face.

"Dean Portman," She laughed. "Or you know, nothing, that would probably be OK with them too."

"I see," He nodded, "You are the girl at the center of a classic love triangle."

"Yes," Julie smiled, "Me, the lovely ingénue, caught between the two archetypes."

"Which archetypes would they be?" Dawson enquired. "I'm a film maker, so I get these things."

"Well, on the one hand you have Scot," Julie smiled, "who is everything my parents ever wanted for me, he's older, from a good family, lots of money, takes care of me. Once upon a time that was the ultimate turn off for me, until I met him, and that changed. Not that that's all it is, I mean, he makes me laugh, and he's smart, and we have amazing conversations, great sex," Dawson blushed, "Sorry, about that last part."

"It's fine," He said, "So, the other hand,"

"The other hand," Julie laughed, "The other hand is Dean, your quintessential bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks."

"Let me guess," Dawson said, "Leather jacket, bandanna, fights a lot, calls you by misogynistic pet names."

"Babe being his favorite," Julie laughed, "He and I, God, we were just hot you know? A lot of making out, a lot of being half dressed, and flirting and all of the superficial, physical bullshit. But then last year, I don't know, we all went to this school, except for him. And he never told me, he just didn't show up."

"That sucks," Dawson said, as they continued to walk.

"Yeah," she said, "So, in the couple of months that he wasn't there, I figured he didn't care about me anymore, so I forced him out of my heart, and I found Scot, and let him in. But then Dean came back, and I had to make a decision, and I did, but unfortunately when you have a relationship like the one we had,"

"One based purely in physical bullshit?" Dawson asked. Julie nodded. "Just making sure it's clear."

"Yeah, the problem with a relationship like that," She continued, "Is that it doesn't seem to go away. I still get butterflies every time I see him, bringing up his name is enough to bring a smile to my face." She sighed, "When I'm talking to Scot I can't even say Dean or Portman, I have to say him, otherwise, he sees the look, and he knows, and there's this wedge between us. And it just does not help that the Ducks aren't supportive, they do everything they can to end me and Scot and force me and Portman together."

"Which is what this little week long Capeside excursion is," Dawson nodded, "Can I steal this little plot?"

"It's all yours," Julie laughed. "You know, you people are incredibly easy to talk to."

"Talking is the town wide past time," Dawson laughed, "As are movie nights, at my house, we're having one tonight, actually, just me, Joey and Pacey, although your friends will probably be along too, so,"

"I'll probably be gone by then," Julie said, "But in case I'm not, I think I'd like that."

"Great," He smiled. "So, I think I'm supposed to bring you to Pacey's house."

"I'm not ready to face them," Julie shook her head, "Can it wait?"

"Sure," He said, "Want a tour?"

"That sounds perfect," Julie said, "Thanks."

* * *

"Potter!" Pacey walked into the restaurant, followed by the ducks. "There are some people who I want you to meet. Where's Dawson?"

"He went to find to Julie," Joey said, "I take it these are the people that she threatened with painful death for coming here."

"I knew it!" Portman groaned.

"Portman shh," Charlie said. "Hi Joey."

"You're Charlie, right?" She said.

"She doesn't remember me?" He said offended.

"Man, the last time she saw you, we were four," Pacey pointed out.

"True," Charlie said.

"Anyway," Pacey said, "Yes, Joey, this is my cousin Charlie, and these are his friends, Fulton Reed, Adam Banks, and" He smiled, "Connie Moreau."

"Oh," She said, "Hi. Sit down, I'll get you guys some food." She walked past them, "He likes you." She smiled at Connie and whispered as she walked past. Connie smiled. Her post Guy male experiences had not been all that great. Aside from the leering looks of Rick Riley and some of the other varsity goons, she had gone out with a few guys, and found that between her reaction to Rick's come on at the senior dance and Portman's rather violent defense of her honor afterwards just about all of them were afraid to go further than holding her hand. One of them did venture to kiss her, and it had been awkward at best. She was attracted to Pacey, to his quick talk, and she liked the way he looked at her, and it didn't hurt that he was unaware of the past fall's events, so he might actually touch her. "So," Joey said, as they settled in, "I recommend the burgers, because well, everything else is just a little bit risky."

"Great," Adam smiled at her, she blushed and looked down. She remembered him from the few games she caught on TV with Pacey and Dawson. "So, six burgers."

"Coming up," She said and walked away. Adam followed her with his eyes.

"See something you like Cake Eater?" Fulton said. Adam clammed up, and stared at the table.

"What Potter?" Pacey pointed with his thumb. "You actually like her?"

"She's pretty," he mumbled. "I was just noticing."

"I guess," Pacey scoffed, "I mean, underneath the hostility, maybe."

"Sometimes that hostility is sexy," Portman smiled, "It can be very, very, sexy."

"The man knows from experience," Charlie nodded. "I mean, he and Julie had their most intense make out session after she punched out two guys for making fun of her for being a girl."

"The Iceland game?" Pacey asked. Portman nodded. "Right, you got thrown out too."

"Yeah," He said. "God, that was hot." He lowered his head to the table. "She killed me a little I think."

"I somehow did not think he would be like this," Pacey said.

"He didn't used to be," Connie said, "The whiny brooding, give up hope at life Portman is in direct result to the giddy, happy go lucky, run around having obscene PDA with her rich good looking boyfriend Julie." Portman sat up and shot Connie a hateful look. "Oh come on, I did it too."

"Guy went out with one girl," Fulton said, "And I think he held her hand in front of you once and you freaked out and hid in Julie's dorm room for like two hours. It's not the same."

"Who's Guy?" Pacey said.

"My ex boyfriend," Connie said, emphasizing the ex. "He's really a great guy, and we're not on violent terms or anything. But we were together like, forever and it's been a weird adjustment."

"But it's definitely over?" Pacey said, raising his eyebrows and shooting her a sheepish smile. Charlie looked at him and laughed.

"Yes," Connie said flirtatiously, "It is definitely over." The guys looked back and forth at each other, completely confused. She glanced out the window. "Oh no, Scooter alert."

"Where?" Charlie said turning around. "Oh good, phase one can begin." He stood up. "You guys ready?"

"If you go out there, I will maim every single one of you," Portman said. They rolled their eyes and headed out. "I'm serious," he yelled after them.

"Hey Scooter!" Connie said, intercepting him.

"Hi," he said shortly, "I figured I'd run into you all eventually."

"Where's Julie?" Fulton asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Scot said, "She went out for a walk about an hour ago, and I was hoping that you all had seen her."

"Trouble in paradise?" Charlie mumbled.

"You say something Conway?" Scooter said.

"Just thinking maybe a month of close contact made out little kitten stir crazy," Charlie smirked.

"Truthfully?" He said, "She was pissed off because you people showed up, she needed to cool off."

* * *

"Oh God," Julie said, as they approached the ice house.

"What?" Dawson said.

"Ducks," she pointed, "Boyfriend, not good. Shit."

"You were going to have to do it eventually," He shrugged, and put his arm around her, "Come on. Think of them as your shark, I'll be your Quint."

"I think I need a bigger boat," Julie sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "OK, let's go." She started walking towards them. "Hi," she said quietly, breaking into the conversation. "Scot," he looked over, "Could you excuse us?"

"Julie, I," he said, and then gave a defeated sigh, "Fine." He kissed her. "I wanted to get some lunch anyway."

"What were you thinking?" She said turning to them as he walked away. "This is the worst you've ever done guys. And bringing Portman with you,"

"He didn't want to come," Charlie cut her off. "We sort of made him. Hi Dawson."

"Hey man," Dawson said, "How you doing, last time I saw you, you were having potty problems?"

"I'm good, I got those under control actually." Charlie said. "What about you? I hear you're making a movie."

"Yeah it's cool," Dawson nodded.

"Hello?" Julie said, "Issue at hand?"

"Right, sorry," Dawson said.

"Come on Julie, we just wanted to see you," Adam said.

"Bullshit," She said.

"Break up with him!" Connie said, "Anyone who would pull you away from the team for a whole summer doesn't deserve you!"

"I'm flying to Minnesota in two weeks!" Julie said, "Right after Abby's debut. You all knew that."

"Maybe I just wanted to visit my family," Charlie said. "And help out an old friend. We're not here for you, we're here to help Dawson."

"Charlie," Julie said, "You haven't been here since you were four years old. Joey didn't even know who you were, nice try though. Scot and I are leaving tonight, we only stayed this long because I didn't want to make Pacey tell you guys off. You're totally out of line here. It's none of your business, stay out of it." She went to turn around and find Scot.

"Do you even care that he's been pining for you all summer?" Fulton asked. Julie stopped in her tracks. "Seriously Cat, I'm getting worried about him."

"That's not fair," she said, turning around, "It's not my fault."

"Right, because someone else broke his heart," Fulton said.

"After he broke mine!" She exclaimed. "Why do you people always leave that part out? He abandoned me! He cut off contact, not me!"

"I'm just going to go inside," Dawson said. Charlie nodded.

* * *

"So I take it you're not into the whole breakup plan?" Pacey asked Portman while they sat at the table.

"I don't see how it would change anything," he shrugged, "besides making her miserable."

"You don't see you two getting back together?" Joey said sitting down with them as she brought the food over.

"Too much has happened," he said quietly, "I blew it, I know that much. Not to mention she's pretty over me."

"She said she still thinks about you," Joey said. He looked up at her. She nodded. "I mean, I don't know your whole sordid story, but, she was pretty clear about that."

"You two talked about me?" Portman asked. He was surprised, he was under the impression that the only person Julie talked to about her relationships with was Abby.

"In the vague theoretical sense, yes," Joey nodded. "She definitely regrets that you weren't her first."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her.

"Well, she didn't out and out say that," Joey sighed, "but that's the impression I got. Look, take it from someone else who loves from afar," Pacey looked at her confused, "You two can dance around it forever, which I do not recommend because it totally sucks, or you can do something about it."

* * *

**Keep leaving those great little reviews that made me so happy earlier! Thanks soooo much.**


	4. Movie Night

**Author's Note: So, it means a lot that people are enjoying this. A lot, a lot. Now that the weekends over the updates may slow down a bit...maybe not. We'll see. Anyway, this chapter is good, it's fun, and we get some sweet Joey and Dawson conversing, which is after all, what DC is all about, so I hope I did it right. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, or do I? Just a hint at something or someone who may show up at the end here... **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Movie Night**

Julie walked back to the boat and walked up behind Scot.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"I wanted to back you up," he said. "That's part of the deal here. You can't just send me away when it gets in the way of the Ducks."

"It's not about you though," she said quietly, "They aren't mad at you. I mean, they're taking it out on you, and they're making it about you, but primarily this is about me. We knew this was how they would react. The first time you asked me out, I said that. To them, you're the enemy. And things just got worse when he came back. Because now, not only had I betrayed them and gone over to the enemy, but I broke a bash brother."

"Julie," he turned around, "that's why I want to stand with you. They need to know that I'm not going anywhere."

"I think we should stay," she said.

"What, here?" He asked looking around. "Are you saying that you're going to humor them? Julie, you'd have to be crazy to do this."

"At least one more day alright?" She said going up and putting her arms around him. "I like it here. I like Pacey and his friends."

"They set you up Gaffney," He said kissing her, "and yet you still are determined to like them."

"Well, if I gave up on people that easily," she teased, "you would have been on the outs after that whole clothes in the shower thing," he smiled and kissed her, "or the forcing me and all of my friends to bus tables, or the insane humiliation that went along with hell day,"

"Hey," he smiled and kissed her, "You've never gotten scored on by Goldberg, I think that more than covers the humiliation factor."

"True," She laughed. "But still, I mean, I would have dismissed you as the varsity asshole, so I want to give them a chance too. Dawson calmed me down a lot. He invited me to his house tonight."

"Are you going to go?" He asked.

"We are going to go," she said, "And so are the Ducks, and it'll be fine."

"He'll be there," Scot pointed out.

"I know," Julie nodded. "I have to see him again eventually, but I figure it'll be better with you there, and three strangers, in someone's house, than alone in the dorms at school on move in day."

"You're sure about this?" She nodded. "Ok, we stay." He kissed her again. "You, Julianne, are lucky I love you so much."

"And you, Scooter," she said, using the nickname he hated as much as she hated the full name that he had used, "Are lucky that I am lovely and open minded."

* * *

Joey sighed as she walked from her boat to the ladder that stood at Dawson's porch, her little speech about taking action that she gave to Portman going around in her head. Of all the people in the world, she was telling someone they needed to not sit on their hands when it came to love? She had felt that towards Dawson for most of her life, and she couldn't even bring herself to call him more than friend. At least Dean and Julie were both aware of their feelings for each other. She climbed up the ladder and through the window. 

"So," Dawson said as he saw her, "In honor of the Ducks I got, Slapshot and Mystery Alaska." He said, "I never thought I would see the day that I willingly brought home sports movies."

"We watched Rocky once," she shrugged.

"But Rocky's different," he said, "it's the archetype, these aren't."

"Well, it was nice of you," She said, "What do you think of them?"

"I didn't spend much time with the others," He shrugged, "But Julie was great."

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "Pacey has a thing for Connie."

"He always did," Dawson laughed, "When we watched them play on TV last summer, he had this total crush on her. As I remember you had a Duck crush too, and he's coming here tonight."

"My crush on Adam Banks not withstanding," Joey said, dismissing his words, "They seem like a fun group. Although the whole fixation they have on Julie and Dean, it's kind of weird."

"I don't know," he said, "It's pretty romantic. I mean, come on Joey, imagine caring about two people so much you're willing to drive all night, just so that they have a chance of being together."

"Against their wills though," she pointed out, "Neither of them wanted this little excursion to happen. He just wants her to be happy, and she,"

"She just wants to be happy," He said, "I talked to her for over an hour. One thing is for sure, that girl is confused."

"She's not the only one," Joey said quietly. It was a strange thing, when a far away distant crush came into your life, and intersected with the boy who you know you really feel for, and it wasn't a feeling she liked.

* * *

"This is the place," Julie said, looking at the numbers on the Leery house. "Thanks for doing this." 

"No problem." Scot said quietly. "I'm still not sure this is a good idea Julie."

"Leave your doubts at the door," She warned him, "Please?"

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, they win," Pacey said walking up, followed closely in stride by Charlie. It was a strange phenomenon to Julie, seeing the take charge Duck captain take his cues from someone else. "Scot, it is good to see you again."

"You too," Scot said, "Conway," he nodded.

"Scooter," Charlie nodded back.

"Where's everyone else?" Julie said, "We're short five."

"Four," Pacey said, "If I know Joey, she's up in Dawson's bedroom right now arguing about the implications of you all being included in the sacred Capeside ritual that is movie night. As for the other four, they are on their way, they fell behind."

"Oh," Julie said, "So we should go inside,"

"Tell you what," Charlie said, "The three of us, will go inside, and you Kitty Cat, will stay"

"Charlie," she said, "What did we discuss earlier?"

"It's fine," Scot kissed her and then whispered in her ear, "I trust you." The three guys walked in, as Connie, Adam, Fulton and Portman walked up.

"Hey Cat," Fulton said, "Didn't expect to see you."

"We should go inside," Portman said, he could see how uncomfortable she was, he didn't want to make it worse. "Hi Julie."

"Hi," she said, swallowing quietly.

"Yeah," Adam said, sensing the awkward tension, "Fulton, Connie, we uh, should get inside." Julie nodded. They walked inside.

"So," she said, "How's your summer been?"

"Good," he nodded, "I made some money. Tony and I worked the pizza joint. You?"

"Good," she said, "Sailing's great, I'd never done it before, and it was nice to learn."

"Yeah," he said, "I'll bet." He sighed. "I didn't want to come here Julie. I want you to know that."

"They, uh, they mentioned that," She said, looking at the ground.

"How's Scot?" He asked.

"Good," she said, she didn't want to discuss Scot with him. "Um, we should get inside."

"I missed you," he finally let it out. "God, Julie I miss you every minute of every day." He moved closer to her, she backed away. "I sit and I think, and I see your face in my mind, and it kills me." She looked at the ground and wanted to cry. He moved closer again this time she stayed still. He walked up to her and took his hand and lifted her face. "I love you, Julie. I know that now." He leaned down to kiss her, and she turned her face away from him.

"Dean," she whispered, "I can't."

"Right," he nodded, "Tell them I'm sorry OK?" He turned and walked away. She swallowed, and sat down for a minute trying to get herself together.

* * *

"He walked away," Connie said, staring out Dawson's window, "Goddamn it Portman!" 

"You know something Moreau," Scot said, "That is my girlfriend. You could show a little sensitivity."

"I don't like you," she shrugged, "I don't like her with you."

"I'm still a little unclear on the why you guys don't like him thing," Dawson said.

"Well, when someone dedicates the amount of cruel brain power as Scooter here and his little buddies did to making your life a living hell, you have trouble liking them," Charlie said.

"Not to mention when a guy is a direct factor in the destruction of your best friend," Fulton added.

"Julie made a choice," Scot said, "I didn't make her make that choice, I definitely didn't make her choose me, but I'm not going to apologize to you all for it. And as for the making your life a living hell part, it's not my fault that Riley and his ass faced friends decided it would be fun to mess with you."

"Hi," Julie stood awkwardly in the doorway, wiping the tears out of her eyes, "Um, Dawson, do you think I could use your phone."

"Yeah sure," He stood up and walked her downstairs to the phone.

"Who would she be calling?" Pacey said.

"Abby," Scot and the Ducks said in unison.

* * *

"I hate to say I told you so," Abby sighed, "But it must have been in your mind. I mean, they've tried everything else." 

"I know," Julie said, "I know, and now I'm sitting in a stranger's living room calling you, trying to wrap my mind around something I don't understand at all."

"What exactly did he say?" Abby asked.

"I miss you every minute of every day," Julie repeated, her voice shaking, "And that he loves me."

"Doesn't Scot say that he loves you like a million times a day?" Abby pointed out.

"Yes," Julie said, "Abby, I'm lost here."

"I know this is going to sound like trite, repeated advice," Abby said, "But come home. Take a few days, Scot free, Duck free, just me and you, the Gaffney girls. It'll be great."

"It sounds good," Julie said, "But I can't do that."

"Yeah," Abby said, "I know you can't. But I can come to you."

"What?" Julie said. "Abby you can't drive down here."

"Kid," Abby said, "I know you've spent the whole summer madly in love with the wind in your hair and land at your back, but I've spent it cooped up with our mother, planning and getting poked and prodded and criticized. I'm getting my coat now, and I'm coming down there, and you can't stop me."

"Fine," Julie said, "You can sleep on the boat."

"Thanks," Abby said, "See you in a few hours little sister!"

* * *

**Review it please!**


	5. Abby's Return

**Author's Note: So I'm going to do this fun thing where I answer your reviews! Because I haven't gotten this much reader support on a fic since, well, ever. And I deeply appreciate it.**

**DoggiesRule147: Glad you enjoyed that little exchange! I really wanted to make Connie so fed up with this relationship, that she wants to get it across.**

**Spikeyhairgood: Need I thank you for your constant support and understanding of my craziness? Anyway, yes, the Ducks were a little mean to Scot weren't they? But I think they had a right to be.**

**Nikkiloola: I know you read High Society, because you said you did...so you know that Scot's confidence is one of the things that attracted Julie to him, but yeah, he's being a little assish. But he was under attack, cut him a little slack.**

**AngelEllie: It's OK, I pathetically update it everyday...I appreciate your fanaticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 5: Abby's Return**

Portman stood on a pier that he had found, it was a pretty spot, he didn't know how long it had been since he left Dawson's. A few hours probably, it sounded cliché, but without Julie there was no time, just an endless blob of emptiness. God, what was wrong with him, he didn't think like this. The first few Julie free weeks, had been fine, he had gone on a girl binge, just hooking up with whoever would have him. He didn't sleep with them, he didn't want any of them like that. Not that it mattered, he had the stud reputation anyway, he didn't confirm or deny it. To be truthful, if anyone should have that reputation, it was Luis, who basically screwed a new girl every weekend. He laughed thinking about how it would blow everyone's minds that Dean Portman Eden Hall Stud was actually a virgin pining away for his ex. As the time went on though, and as he watched Julie get more serious with Scot the more depressed he got, and the less willing to hook up with random girls.

"Well, well, well," He sighed and dropped his head at the familiar voice. "We look happy,"

"Hi Abby," he said turning around. "I didn't realize you were going to be here."

"Surprise!" She laughed. "She called me."

"That I should have realized," he shook his head. "So then you know all about all of it."

"Pretty much," Abby said, "She loves you too you know."

"She shows it real well," He sniffed.

"She tried to tell you once," Abby said, "And she found you in your dorm with some skinny little Muffy."

"Wait, Alexis?" He said, that was the only one he could think of that Julie had found him with, "But that was the day after,"

"Yeah," Abby said, "The day after Little Julianne became a woman. She totally regretted that night, Portman. She came to my hotel room crying."

"Abby," he looked at her, "Who the hell are you?"

"Me?" She laughed, "I'm the reason you're here kid." He looked at her questioningly, "You really think Julie the good daughter would have kissed you, if she didn't know that there are boundaries that can be crossed?"

"We kissed each other," He said, "It was mutual,"

"Whatever." Abby laughed.

_Dean walked out of the locker room and saw her sitting there. Hadn't taken him long to notice Julie, about ten seconds really. But he doubted she saw him. From what he could gather she was his exact opposite in every way. He looked at her._

"_Are you crying?" He leaned down._

"_No," she wiped her eyes._

"_I saw you," he laughed, "What's up?"_

"_I come all this way," she sighed, "And I'm not even going to get to play. It sucks. I had plans this summer, stuff I wanted to do," she sounded like a child throwing a fit, "it's just not fair."_

"_Life's not fair, babe." He shrugged and stood up._

"_Do you like embodying a stereotype?" She said, this was the first time he saw her face red with rage, "God, you are exactly who I thought you were." She stood up and started to walk away from him_

"_Yeah well it beats being a spoiled brat who always does what her Mommy and Daddy expect her to, and cries when things don't go her way." He said, stopping her. She turned around dropped her bag and walked towards him, he was expecting to get slapped. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away._

"_Did you expect that Portman?" She said in a huff and walked away._

"Well," Abby said, "Whatever happened, you blew it."

"Yeah," He said, "I know, I didn't tell her."

"Well that," Abby said, "And you didn't fight for her."

"She told me to stop!" He protested. "She said that she chose and that was that."

"Yeah," Abby nodded, "She did." She took a breath, "Come on, you're the only person I know that can get me to this Leery kid's house."

"I can't go back there," Portman shook his head.

"You of all people know better than to fight a Gaffney girl!" She smiled, and started walking.

"True," he laughed and followed after her. Now that he thought about it, maybe Abby was his last chance.

* * *

"This is what I was afraid of," Scot said, walking out onto to Dawson's dock where Julie was sitting at the edge. "I know how you get when you're around him. I hate seeing you like this." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "So how's Abby?"

"How did you know I talked to Abby?" She looked at him.

"Come on Gaffney," he laughed, "Give me some credit, I do know you. You get mildly emotional, you reach for a phone." She smiled. "What happened Julie?"

"He told me he missed me," she said, "and that he," she stopped, no, he didn't need to know that part, "he wants me back." She left it at that. "And then he tried to kiss me." Scot nodded, she saw him trying to hide his anger, "I didn't let him."

"I know," Scot said, and kissed her hair, "But I still wish you'd stay away from him, for your sake."

"I won't make the mistake of seeking him out again," Julie sighed, "I hate that you were right about this."

"To be fair," he said, "I didn't really want to be right about this."

"I know you didn't," she said, "I love you," She said and kissed him.

"I love you too," He said, "You wanna go?"

"We have to wait for Abby," she said.

"Abby?" He asked. "Abby's here?"

"She's coming," Julie said, "You know Abby, she gets an idea and there's no talking her out of anything."

"Right," he smiled, "OK, Jules, why don't you come inside? Watching Connie and Pacey try to flirt is getting pretty funny."

* * *

"So Dawson," Fulton said looking around the room. "You uh, you like movies?"

"Dawson doesn't like movies," Pacey laughed, "He is passionate about them."

"He's going to be the great filmmaker of our generation," Joey smiled proudly.

"Guys don't get ahead of yourselves," Dawson laughed, "I haven't even started shooting my first film yet."

"But that's what they're here for," Pacey smiled.

"Yeah," Connie agreed. "What's this movie about anyway?"

"It's a semi ironic homage to the B movie horror genre." Dawson said. The Ducks looked at him confused. "It's a monster movie, but sort of sarcastically." He simplified.

"Ohh," They nodded.

"The beautiful heroine meets a boy and is attacked by a monster in the same day," He began.

"Let me guess," Charlie said, "They're the same person?"

"Bingo," Dawson said, "Joey is our heroine, Pacey's the monster. You guys are the crew and also probably victims. Julie and Scot too id they decide to stick around."

"Doubtful," Connie sighed.

"What's doubtful?" Julie said walking in, Scot's arm around her shoulder.

"Uh," Connie said looking around for an answer.

"You and Connie would agree to be killed in Dawson's movie while in the throws of a passionate girl on girl kiss," Pacey covered, Julie gave him a "nice try" look. "It was just a suggestion. Can't a man dream?" He winked at Connie, who shot him a grateful smile

"You OK Cat?" Adam looked at her. She smiled, they had always understood each other. She nodded.

"My sister's coming," She said to Dawson. "I hope that's OK,"

"Yeah," he said, nonchalant, "The more the merrier."

"Great," She smiled. "Thanks. So, we're going to be in your movie?"

"Pacey's going to kill us," Charlie laughed."

"Not if I beat him to it." Julie teased.

"Does this mean we're off the hook?" Fulton asked hopefully.

"Not entirely," she said cautiously, "But I can't stay mad at you long. You know that Fulton." He smiled and went over and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Welcome back Cat Lady!" He said putter her down. Scot shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"So," Pacey said, "Now that we're one big happy family, let's get this show on the road. I am operating on a midnight curfew here."

"Right," Dawson laughed, "The movies." He picked up his remote and pressed play. Julie and Scot settled on the floor, her behind between his legs and her back against his chest. He put his arms around her shoulders. She loved it when he held her.

* * *

"You've mellowed a lot," Abby said as she and Portman walked.

"Yeah," he said kicking a rock out in front of him. "It's not like Zen or anything, I'm just pretty much bummed out most of the time."

"Wow, that's pathetic," She said.

"Well, so's screwing a fifteen year old." He pointed out. She laughed.

"Oh, you know about that?" She said, "Yes, my night with Mendoza was not one of my proudest moments."

"I meant him," Portman stopped, "Although it was double ended huh?"

"Are you waiting for her?" Abby stopped, realizing something. "Portman are you telling me that all those girls that Julie thought you were with actually escaped with their virtue intact?"

"It's not something I broadcast," he mumbled, "But yes, I've found myself unable to close the deal, because I would like the first time I have sex to be with someone I have actual feelings for."

"You have to tell her!" Abby said. "She thinks you're like, the king of the one night stand, it's one of the ways she justifies not being with you!"

"The other being that she's in love with someone else?" He asked.

"Well, yeah," Abby said, "But that's questionable. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Scot, he's a great guy, and we had some really killer times back when we were rebellious freshmen together. But I don't know that he's right for her."

"And you think I am?" He said.

"I think you might be," Abby said, "Look I don't like new nicely behaved, perfect Mom and Dad approved Julie any more than you guys do. She's boring, and quietly disapproving."

"You're her hero," he said, "She would never disapprove of you."

"Yeah," Abby laughed, "But she's getting there."

"Well," he said, "We're here. See you later." He turned around. She grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no," Abby said, "You have to go in there, and you have to talk to her."

"Yeah, because that went so well the last time," He rolled his eyes. "I told her I loved her and I got stunned silence. I tell her that in fact I haven't been fucking tons of random girls which was the way she was justifying sleeping with someone else, I'm thinking she never speaks to me again. I make another move on her, I die."

"Which would you prefer?" Abby looked at him, "Life without her, or death knowing you gave it a shot?"

* * *

**Reviews please...**


	6. Taking Action

**Review Answers:**

**Spikeyhairgood: So funny that you compared them to Lorelai and Christopher, since in High Society, I was trying to give them and Logan and Rory vibe! But yeah, it is kind of that situation, they're just trying to be happy together because they think they should be.**

**Doggiesrule147: If you want more Connie and Pacey, you will love this chapter!**

**Sphinx005: Haha, I'm loving writing Pacey and Connie, I don't even know where it came from, but I'm glad you're enjoying it. Loving your new story by the way!**

**Ali: I love Abby too. I have a lot of original characters (check out my Prom Problems series, its good times) and she is absolutely one of my favorites. I'm glad I've given you love for the Creek kids, because I adore them!**

**Nikkiloola: Abby and Portman? I don't think Abby would touch another Duck, after Julie's reaction to the whole Luis thing. Especially not Portman. I'm glad you like my interpretation of Scooter, I just can't see Julie going for a guy who's a total dick like so many people make him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save the DVDs, Mighty Ducks box set and Dawson's Seasons 1-3

* * *

****Chapter 6: Taking Action**

"Abby!" Julie squealed standing up and running to her sister's arms. "Um, Pacey," she pointed to each of them. "Joey and Dawson. Guys, this is my sister Abby." The Capside Kids looked at her. Her short slightly spiked bleached hair, her skin tight tank top and baggy cargo pants couldn't be more opposite of Julie's cool and easily natural style. It was hard to believe that they were sisters, except for the obvious affection between them.

"It's nice to meet you," Abby smiled, "Hey guys," she waved to the ducks, who waved halfheartedly back. "So, how's babysitting going Scot?" She teased him and sat down next to him.

"Good," he laughed, Julie could see his instantly better mood, "What about you? Try to drown yourself in a champagne fountain yet?"

"No," Abby smirked, "But I did try to strangle myself with my pearls. Hey, how bout we shake things up and that stuffy dance, you and me, Carter style."

"I don't think I could wait the two hours it would take to get you out of your debutante gown," He laughed. "Besides I've matured beyond the publicly nudity."

"Oh don't tell me summering with my boring sister has stamped out your fight Vanderbilt," She rolled her eyes.

"What are they talking about?" Pacey whispered to Connie.

"When they were freshmen, they went to the same school," Connie explained, "but they got kicked out at the end of the year for streaking across campus."

"Nice," Pacey said, "That's impressive."

"We were pretty proud of it," Abby stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Abby's list of pranks and indiscretions would put yours to shame Pace," Charlie said. "You talk to Luis lately Abs?"

"Oh my God!" She said, "Julie, did you tell all of them?"

"No," Julie laughed, "It just sort of spread. I didn't tell anyone, I was humiliated."

"You told me," Scot said.

"You don't count," She laughed, and kissed him. She looked up and heard Portman clear his throat. "Oh, hi."

"I just, ran into Abby and walked her here," He said, "Um, Julie, can I talk to you?" Her eyes got big, she looked over at Abby who nodded. She sighed.

"Not right now," She said, "We're in the middle of a movie." Thank God she had that excuse.

"Yeah," He said sitting down. "Hi Scot."

"Hi Portman," Scot said. Julie looked back and forth between them and let out a sigh, lowering herself to the floor.

* * *

"So this ex boyfriend of yours," Pacey said, as they walked back to his house. The guys had decided to go ahead of them. Or leave them alone or, whatever. "Who did the breaking up?" 

"He initiated the conversation," Connie said, "But, we pretty much agreed that it was over. We were together for four years, so, it had pretty much run it's course."

"Four years?" Pacey asked. "So when you guys got together you were,"

"Ten," Connie nodded. "I don't really want to talk about him."

"You don't?" He smirked. "Then, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," she said, stopping and moving close to him, "I actually don't want to talk at all."

"Oh," he said shyly, "Connie, I um, well,"

"That's the first time you haven't had something to say since I met you," she said quietly, "Don't you want to kiss me?" Here we go, the Connie rejection dance all over again, even in another state, with a boy who she had just met that morning, it never failed. The minute she was even attracted to a boy he got scared and backed off.

"Oh, I want to kiss you," Pacey said, "I want to do a lot more than kiss you, but, I did just meet you, and you're coming off a four year relationship, and," She rolled her eyes took one hand and grabbed his head and kissed him. "Wow," he said.

"Yeah," she responded. "So, now that that's out of the way, can we do the a lot more than kiss me thing? It's been a while, and I'd really like to make out with you." If this was what it was going to take, then this was what she was going to do. None of the subtle flirty hints, they weren't working anymore.

"Definitely," he said, taking her hand. She smiled quietly, apparently she wasn't a pariah. "Um, it can wait though, right, until we're at my house?"

"Oh," she said, "Yeah, it can wait for that."

* * *

"I'll go under and let you two talk," Scot said, kissing Julie on the cheek, as the two of them and Abby arrived at the boat. 

"OK," she nodded. He smiled and walked under.

"Bench?" Abby pointed to one. Julie sighed and they walked over and sat down. "So, uh, Scotty seemed cold tonight."

"He's just upset about this whole Portman thing," Julie said. "I mean, he has every right to be. Not to mention the Ducks sort of ganged up on him."

"He's in love with you," Abby said.

"I know," Julie smiled, "I'm lucky."

"I didn't mean Scot," Abby said.

"Abby," Julie gave her a stern look. "Don't go there OK? It wouldn't work, I mean, we're complete opposites, and he's not the same guy that I was with last summer, at school, he, he changed, it's like,"

"He's a virgin Jules," Abby said.

"No he's not," Julie said, "I mean, he's with a different girl every weekend, and he," Abby shook her head. "How do you know?"

"He told me," Abby said, "Well, sort of, I figured it out and then he confirmed. He just wants you."

"Well, I don't want him," Julie said, "And you of all people know why,"

"Yeah," Abby said, "Except I really don't. I mean, one day we're sitting on a hotel bed and your sobbing to me that you love him, and then a few days later you declare yourself girlfriend to his complete opposite. And don't give me the you found him with another girl story, because you had spent the night with another guy, and he's a young teenage boy. Why aren't you with him, really?"

"Abby," she said quietly, "What if he leaves me again?"

"And now we're getting somewhere," Abby smiled, "You're afraid. Safe little Scot Vanderbilt is never going to leave you."

"I do love him," Julie said, "I really do. He's incredible and loves me and what's wrong with wanting to be safe Abby?"

"Love isn't safe kiddo," she said, "It's amazing and special, but it's scary as hell."

* * *

"What did you tell her?" Portman looked up and saw Joey sitting in a row boat in front of him. 

"That I love her, and not being with her is killing me inside," he sighed. "Good advice by the way, that whole take action thing."

"In theory, it was OK," she smiled, "Look, I have a confession, much like yourself, I too can't get the object of my affection. You have way more guts than I do, at least you told her."

"Banks?" Portman smiled, "He's actually kinda into you."

"I meant Dawson," she sighed.

"Dawson," he nodded, "You definitely have a type Joey. Tall, blonde and dorky."

"Dawson is not a dork," Joey defended her old friend, Portman looked at her, "OK, so he's sort of a dork, but he's really great."

"You're too hot for him," he smiled. "I mean, if I were still in my denial hook up with every girl who I'm mildly attracted to phase, I would have definitely hit on you." Joey pushed her hair behind her ears uncomfortably.

"Lucky for me you're in your depressed melancholy obsessive phase," she joked. "What did she do?"

"I don't know," he said, "I walked away."

"Chicken," she said.

"How long have you been climbing in Dawson's window?" He retorted.

"Fine," she said, "We'll just be pathetic together."

"Sounds good." He nodded.

"Portman," Pacey popped his head out the back door, "There's someone out front to see you."

"I wonder who that could be," Joey nudged him. He smiled and walked around the house. When he saw her standing in front of him, he lost his breath.

"Julie," he said, "Listen, I,"

"Don't say anything," she said, and walked up to him, she kissed him, her hands weaved into his hair. He responded softly and slowly, moving his arms around her. They deepened the kiss at the exact same moment. They were perfectly in sync with one another, as always. He finally pulled away. "What's wrong?" She said, she could tell he wasn't comfortable.

"This doesn't feel right," he said.

"Wait, a few hours ago you were in love with me, and now kissing me doesn't feel right?" She said.

"There are just things I want to say to you," he said quietly.

"I know," she said, "Abby told me."

"Oh," he said, "But what about your boyfriend." He saw Julie lower her eyes. He shook his head, "No, no, I'm not doing this. I won't be your other guy."

"He was sleeping," she said, "I'm going to talk to him in the morning, I swear." she looked at him. He could see that she was lying, she had no intention of talking to him.

"Then come back in the morning, Julie," he said.

"But," she said, "but, us."

"All or nothing Gaffney," he said, "That's the deal."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Rejection

**Review Answers:**

**doggiesrule147: Glad you liked it. This chap is a little low on the Connie and Pacey...sorry.**

**Sphinx005: Ha, she pisses you off? Just you wait!**

**Spikeyhairgood: I already told you how you made my day with the profile thing. Yes, you will recall that Julie and Banks had their little understanding moments in High Society too, figured I would return that little element. Yeah, he doesn't get the girl, but it's OK, in the end neither does Dawson right? Joey ends up with Pacey and Jen dies, so that kinda blows. Anyway, Julie's not done screwing things up yet...**

**AngelEllie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you like the chapter.**

**Torithy: Thanks for the review. Julie may take a bit more time getting her act together, but she will get there.**

**Footychick: Thanks for your review, the updates will come quickly!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Rejection**

She stared blankly at him. Had he really just given her a condition? She had come to him, ready, willing, giving him everything he wanted, and it still wasn't enough.

"You want me don't you?" She spit out with anger.

"More than you could possibly know," he said, "but I want all of you, body, heart and soul."

"And if I can't do that?" She asked quietly. The day's events aside, Scot did have her heart; she wasn't ready to give it again.

"Then forget the whole thing," he shook his head. "I've told you before, I won't be your guy on the side. I don't want to live without you, Julie but I will."

"But, I thought that we could," she whispered, "I mean I want to, with you." She kissed him, moving her hands over his chest.

"Because you love me," he said, "Or because you wonder what it would be like?" She stopped, he had caught her. She looked up at him and swallowed. She couldn't bring herself to out and out lie to him. There were two parts of her, one part loved him, or thought she did, the other part just wanted to see what would happen if she let Dean Portman make love to her. He saw the confusion in her eyes. "You're not the girl I thought you were." He said, she could hear the sadness in his voice. "You're definitely not the girl I met last summer. You're different, he's changed you."

"No," she said emphatically, "I am that girl. I'm still Julie. I love you, I do," she tried to hold him, but he pushed her away. She felt pathetic, disgusting, and awful, but she couldn't stop. "Dean, please." She tried to kiss him, putting her arms around his neck and then kissing it softly. But he held his head away from her so she couldn't reach him.

"Go back to him," he said, he couldn't cry, that was a road he wouldn't go down. He was trying to harden himself. He took his hands and removed her arms from his neck "Maybe you've been right this whole time. We don't belong together. We don't have anything in common, because I would never do this to you. I would never ask you to share me, with any one." He shook his head. "Goodbye Julianne." He wanted to hurt her, and he knew that that would. He turned and walked away from her.

She stood stunned. He was right, of course. She had come here expecting him to want her, and that be enough. She wanted them both, the passion and the safety, the sparks and the warmth. She thought that this was the way to get it. But it wasn't fair to him, and he had told her months ago, when he first came back, that he wanted to be with her, but he wouldn't just fool around, he wouldn't be that guy. Why had she thought she could fool him? He could read her better than anyone. And had she changed? She had come here, perfectly willing to cheat on her boyfriend, a year ago she never would have considered such a thing. She didn't even let Portman feel her up until they had been kissing for months. She hadn't kissed Scot until, well, it took a while. But she had jumped into bed with him fairly quickly. No, she couldn't think like that, she hadn't jumped into bed with him. Yes, she had started sleeping with him, but she didn't count the first time, because it had been so disastrous after, no, every time they had been together it had been right.

"You want a bed for the night?" Joey said quietly, walking up to Julie, "You know, in case you don't want to go back to your boyfriend's boat after making out with your ex." Julie smiled and laughed at herself.

"I'm an idiot," Julie shook her head, "I'm a complete idiot."

"Do you really love them both?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Julie said, "I know I love Scot. And, don't think I'm a total whore, but I want to know what it's like to sleep with Dean. I mean, he's so good with his hands, and the kissing, the kissing is incredible." She closed her eyes, "It would probably be amazing." She sighed, "I guess it's banished to the realm of what might have been now."

"I hope I am never in this kind of situation," Joey said. But she had a strange feeling that she understood where Julie was coming from.

* * *

She had changed. That much he was sure of. The girl he fell for a year ago would not have even shown up at a stranger's house saying she wanted to sleep with him. His Julie got nervous when he kissed her too hard. She was pure and innocent and charming. She blushed when he gave her "that look." He still wasn't sure what the look was, but apparently he got a look on his face when he wanted to kiss her. He sat outside and stared at the creek. Part of him wanted to drown him self in it for being so stupid. Julie had offered herself to him; it was more than he could have asked for. If anything he had expected her to want to get back together, and just make out and be together for a few more months, and then maybe she'd want to sleep with him. But no, she had offered him immediate gratification, he could have her. But that wasn't how he wanted her. He didn't want her for a half hour, in the middle of the night, when she could slip away from her boyfriend. He wanted to be the boyfriend, to spend the night holding her. Or you know doing other things, but he didn't want just one night. 

"I was sent out to check on you," Connie sat down next to him. "We were all hoping you wouldn't be here."

"She wanted me Connie," he said quietly, "and I sent her back to him."

"I'm confused," she said, "Julie came here, said you two should get back together, and you told her to go back to Scooter?"

"She didn't want to get back together," he shook his head, "She didn't even want to break up with him."

"You are among the few Dean Portman," Connie smiled, "A girl, no the girl, comes to you, offers you a night of what would more than likely be amazing sex," He rolled his eyes, "Oh, I've seen you two together, you're hot, anyway, a night with no commitment, and you turn her down, because,"

"I'm in love with her Connie," he said, "I don't just want her; I want to be with her."

"I know," she said, "I'm just saying it's rare. But good rare."

"So how's Pacey?" He said, changing the subject.

"Mmm," she smiled and closed her eyes, "Pacey is great, like really great," she giggled.

"So, Guy's out of the picture?" He smiled.

"Definitely," Connie said, she looked at him and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Portman."

"Me too," he said, "God, I just hate who she's become."

"You know what you need?" She smiled ruthlessly.

"What do I need?" He said, "And why don't I like that look on your face?" She smirked and shoved him into the water.

"A swim," she laughed. He laughed. "It's good to see you smile."

* * *

"What was it this time?" Scot said, sarcastically, as Julie arrived back at the boat, "Couldn't sleep? Abby take off with some twenty five year old married guy?" 

"Scot," she said, "please don't."

"I bet I can guess," he said with the kind of anger she had only seen from him one other time, after that first night together, "You went to talk to him didn't you?" She looked at him, and started crying. "Julie, what happened?" He said, the anger disappearing from his face.

"He," she said between sobs, "he didn't want me."

"What?" he said, walking up to her.

"I, I went there," she said, "I kissed him," he looked down at her, "I did, I'm horrible, I know. I went there because he told Abby, he was waiting for me,"

"Julie," Scot said, "what happened?" He repeated, slower this time, trying to keep the anger down.

"I told him I would sleep with him." She said, waiting for him to explode. "But he didn't want me." He looked at her, his eyes wide, and full of hurt. "Scot, say something," he just stared, she starting sobbing uncontrollably. "Please! Say something, yell at me, hit me even, I deserve it! Just react, please!"

"You should go," he said quietly. "I'll um, send your stuff up to you, when I get back to Oyster Bay."

"Scot, I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm so, so sorry, but please,"

"Julie," he said, "just go, OK?" She nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Please don't be too mad at me guys!!!!!!!!**


	8. What Happened?

**Sphinx005: Yes, Julie definately deserved to get dumped, there'll be more talk about that in this chapter.**

**Spikeyhairgood: You know that I actually love Lorelai/Christopher, but yes, it did get frustrating after a while.**

**Doggiesrule147: Yes, Joey did indeed pick the right guy. (I mean, Hello? Like there was even a contest!) Also, I JUST got you PM yesterday and you are so welcome to use my crossover concepts! Especially Connie and Pacey.**

**Ali: Of course she needs to make a decison, she just sucks at that. Thanks for your review.**

**AngelEllie: Thank you for not being mad at me! Yes, it botheres me too, that people just totally neglect Connie's relationships with the other Ducks. I usually don't beleive in breaking up Connie and Guy either, but sometimes it must be done.**

**Footychick: Yes, Julie sucks right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What Happened?**

"Up!" Abby pulled a blanket off of Scot, the next morning.

"Shit, Abby," he said, rolling over. "I'm sleeping."

"What the hell did you do to my baby sister Vanderbilt?" She said. "Why the fuck did I have to sit up all night in my car trying to get her to stop crying? She still won't tell me what happened. So you better start talking."

"I didn't do anything to her," he stood up. He shook his head. "I had to try really hard not to though."

"What?" Abby said.

"Look, it was cool being all reconnected with you Gaffney," he said, "But I can safely say that our friendship is over as of, well, whatever point last night you convinced my girlfriend that she should sleep with her ex boyfriend."

"That's what this is about?" Abby said. "Scot you can't actually believe that I would encourage my younger sister to sleep with any one. I don't even like that she's sleeping with you and you've been her boyfriend for six months."

"Abby," he stopped her, "I know Julie didn't come up with this one on her own OK? I'm just surprised, because you know, I thought I at least had you on my side."

"I didn't say she should sleep with him!" Abby said, "I just said she should hear him out. Did she sleep with him? Did you like catch them or something?"

"She didn't sleep with him," He sighed.

"So, what's the problem?" Abby said.

"She went there to," Scot said. "And that's the problem. I'm done, I thought I could do this but I can't."

"But she came back?" She said.

"Yes," he nodded, "she always comes back. He looks at her wrong, he looks at another girl wrong, he says something, it's always the same, the tears, and the 'I'm so sorry, you must think I'm horrible.' You know, I think once she saw him hugging Connie, didn't realize it was Connie, and she just freaked, right there, in front of me."

"He loves her Scot," Abby said. "And she's young and confused, and doesn't know how she feels."

"I love her!" He shouted. "I took her away on boat for a month. I have been patient, and understanding for six freaking months! I've put up with her moods and watching her watch him, and her friends playing bizarre pranks on us to try to make her break up with me. And it sucked, it really sucked. But I dealt with it, because I love her, and I knew that even if she didn't feel the same way, she at least wanted to be with me. But this, this is the last straw. She left me last night to go have sex with Dean Portman. And then came crying back here when he wouldn't have her."

"Oh," Abby said quietly. "But she came back Scot. She told you. That has to count for something."

"Too little too late," he said. "I've got to go Abby. Good luck."

"You're not even going to say good bye?" Abby said.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"You and Portman should hang out," Abby said, "You've got more in common than you think." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

Connie woke up the next morning with Pacey's arms wrapped around her. They had fallen asleep on the couch, watching TV. Well, after about two hours of making out they had turned the TV on, and then made out some more. She definitely enjoyed the arrangement.

"Good morning," he said, stirring and kissing her again.

"Good morning," she smiled. They kissed for a few minutes. This was perfect, except, "Pacey," she said. "I have to leave in three days."

"Oh," he said. He hadn't thought about that. "Well, we could,"

"No," she said, "not the long distance thing," she shook her head. "God this sucks."

"I agree, it does suck." He said, "But in three days, that's a lot of time for this," he kissed her again. "And this," he kissed her neck, she giggled. "And, well I think you get the picture." She smiled as he put his arms around her and started kissing her passionately. She let go for a while but then pulled away.

"Pacey," she said. "I really like you."

"I really like you too," he said. "I have a confession."

"Hm," she smiled, "Do you?"

"So, you know how we said we used to watch you guys play on TV last summer?" He blushed. "I uh, well, see, I love my cousin, like not in a creepy weird alternative lifestyle in West Virginia way, more in a he's this really cool guy who knows me really well way,"

"Is there a point here Pacey?" Connie said, although she had a feeling she knew what he was getting at.

"Point, right, I do have a point," he closed his eyes and breathed out, "My point is this. I had a crush on you. A hugely massive, movie star style crush on you, and yesterday morning when you got out of that car, it was like, every dream I've had for the past year actually came true."

"OK," she said, "How am I supposed to not kiss you after you say that?"

"Well, you're supposed to kiss me," he laughed, "That was kind of the point." She smiled and kissed him again. "Maybe I can come to Minnesota for Christmas or something." Connie nodded.

"That works." She said, "For now."

* * *

"_What are you looking at it?" Julie turned around at her locker, her jersey and pads at her feet, she was wearing shorts and a sports bra. She could feel her face flushing._

"_Your ass," Portman smiled. "I never realized how uh, nice it was."_

"_Nice," she said, trying to hide her bashfulness as he looked her over. "We've been hooking up for like a month, and you're just noticing my ass now?"_

"_This is the first good look I got at it," he smirked._

"_And it will probably be the last," she said, as he moved closer to her. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm very frustrated right now, babe," he said, "I've got a lot of pent up aggression from that bullshit throw out. I need to find a healthy outlet for it."_

"_Oh really?" She said, giggling uncomfortably, as he kissed her hungrily. Her body tightened up as he pushed her against the cold metal locker, she hoisted her self up and wrapped her legs around him. She lost track of what she was touching, what he was touching. She just felt entirely blissful, completely outside of herself. He started kissing her neck and then found a spot behind her ears. "Oh God Dean, not there it tickles!"_

"_Where does it tickle?" He whispered, "Here?" He took his tongue and flicked it out behind her ear again. She giggled and pulled away again._

Julie's eyes burst open when she realized where she was. She sat up in the backseat of Abby's car. How long had she slept? She looked at her cell phone, two hours. Not nearly enough. He was probably gone by now. She sighed, so, this was where she was, alone, in the back seat of her sisters car. She heard a tap at the window she looked out, and opened the door.

"Hi Fulton," she said, "Come on in."

"So," he said, "Um, you OK?"

"No," she sighed, "Does he hate me, Fulton?"

"No," he said, "He's hurt, and well, he's just sort of sitting moping. But I don't think he hates you. Did you really think that would work Julie?"

"I don't know." She said, "I just, I started thinking, and all I could think about was him, and us. I wanted to be with him, to kiss him again, and well, you know."

"This isn't like you," Fulton shook his head.

"I know!" She said. "Oh god I know."

"Look," he said, "Just don't hurt him again Julie. It's not fair. He's not going to be able to take it again."

"I don't want to hurt him." She said, "I never wanted to hurt him."

"Whether you wanted to or not you did," He said. "If you were any other girl, do you know how much we'd hate you?" She closed her eyes, and dropped her head back against the seat. "Do the words rampaging bitch hold any meaning for you Julie?"

"Yeah," she said. "I know, OK? I know that I screwed this up. I don't expect to be forgiven, by him, by you guys, definitely not by Scot."

"Scot?" Fulton said, "What does he have to do with it?"

"I love him Fulton," she said quietly, "I do. I know you all thought it was this passing thing, but none of you understood, that I love him. He's incredible, and he cares about me, and loves me, and wants to take care of me. It doesn't matter now though, because it's over. So, congratulations, tell Charlie that your little plan worked. We're not together anymore." She started to cry. "I just, I can't believe I was so stupid. Why did I think I could have them both? What the hell is wrong with me?" Fulton just stared at her, realizing how ill-equipped he was to deal with a Julie breakdown.

"Come on," He said, grabbing her hand, and pulling her out of the car. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

"Abby," Charlie said running into her, literally as she headed back to her car. "Where's Julie?"

"Hi," she said, "Julie's sleeping in my backseat. And a certain ass hole, refused to talk to her."

"She threw herself at Portman before even considering breaking up with her boyfriend," Charlie said, "I'd hardly call him an ass hole."

"Oh I didn't mean Portman, he has every right to want to talk to her," she rolled her eyes. "I mean my old friend."

"Scooter?" Charlie said.

"Yes," Abby said, "He's being a dick, and just leaving. God what is it with guys? Especially the ones she picks, why the love her and leave her thing?"

"So, he's going." Charlie said. "He knows about last night?"

"Yes, because my idiot sister assumed that being honest with her boyfriend was the right thing to do." Abby scoffed. "Look, I have to go. I'm taking her home. She needs to be away from you people for a while."

"Away from us?" Charlie said, "We're not the ones who changed her Abby. That would be him."

"Maybe Julie should decide for herself," Julie piped in, walking up behind them. "I want to go home Abby, but first I promised Dawson I'd shoot this scene."

"Julie, listen," Charlie said.

"I'm sick of listening, Charlie," she said, "You did it OK? Scot and I aren't together anymore. But Portman doesn't want me either, so you screwed up somewhere. I'm going to be home for the rest of the summer, so I'll see you in September."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	9. Own Up

**Author's Note: OK, so things are winding down, probably one more chapter. But still, there are reviews to answer!**

**Sphinx005: Yes, Julie is being largely stupid. She's going to get better though, soon, don't worry.**

**Footychick: Glad you liked it!**

**Pylea: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've said before I don't typically break Connie and Guy up, unless I need it for the plot. I did for this one, because in the first of this series she had to go on a date with Riley, so that Portman could beat him up and find out about Julie and Scot, and then they couldn't reunite because I wanted to put her with Pacey. I love Joey and Pacey, but also Andie and Pacey, and Audrey and Pacey and just Pacey in general.**

**Spikeyhairgood: Well, it looks like things are turning the Luke and Lorelai way anyway now. Did you watch the Jess marathon on ABC Family this weekend? Yeah, Fulton is wise and knows many things. I know, if I didn't know what was going to happen in the end, I would hate Julie right now too...haha. It doesn't really get better in this chapter.**

**Doggiesrule147: Do not fear for Connie and Pacey...I'm thinking about doing another in this series (Long time readers of mine aren't you shocked?) that will largely focus on the two of them. I assume its safe to say you would read it.**

**Ali: Yeah, it's tough shit. Decisions are hard, especially when you know that they're going to effect other people and those other people are staring at you.**

**AngelEllie: Haha, I'm glad you liked the phrase. I felt it described the situation well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Still wish I owned Pacey. Very very badly.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Own Up

"Ok," Dawson said, "Julie, stand over here," He positioned her and smiled. Joey had mentioned that Julie had had a bad night, so he was trying to make the whole shooting thing easy on her. "And Pacey is going to come out over here, and stab you, which is when you pop the blood bubble, got it?" Julie nodded. Charlie held the boom mike above her head, and Connie, Joey and Abby watched.

Julie walked crouching and looking around. She knew she wasn't much of an actress but Dawson said it didn't matter the satiric tone of the film allowed her to be a little corny. When Pacey popped out of the bushes in full green slime outfit she jumped screamed and fought him back a little, as he stabbed her she squeezed the water balloon full of dyed red water all over her blue shirt. She fell to the ground.

"CUT!" Dawson shouted. "That was perfect. Way to actually get it right for once Pace! Excellent debut Cat." She smiled, she liked that Dawson had decided to start calling her by her ever popular nick name.

"Yes," Pacey said, removing the mask that covered his face, "That was indeed fantastic."

"Thanks guys," Julie said.

"Come on," Joey said, "We'll get you cleaned up." She grabbed Julie's hand and dragged her into Dawson's porch. Abby shrugged as Julie turned around.

"Yeah," Dawson said, "Take five everyone. Good take." They laughed. Pacey went over to Abby.

"So you're taking her home." Pacey said.

"Yeah," Abby said, "That's what she wants, I'm not going to argue."

"So, Charlie said you're the family screw up," Pacey said.

"Yes," she nodded, "I am."

"Me too," he smiled, "When did you get the label?"

"I was your age, the streaking thing." She smiled, "I relish it, although this past year sort of set it aside, since I'm actually you know doing things right for once. I'm going to have my debut next week, and in the fall I'm going to Worthington."

"Worthington," Pacey said, "Wow."

"Yeah, Daddy even got me an off campus apartment." She said shaking her head. "When'd you get designated the screw up?" She smiled.

"When I was conceived I think," he laughed. "I don't even know."

"Do you have another sibling, who can do no wrong?" Abby asked, "Like my baby sister?"

"That would be big brother," Pacey nodded, "Dougie, followed dad onto the force, too bad his homosexuality taints it a little."

"Hm," Abby nodded understanding.

* * *

"Julie," Joey said, as they found her a clean shirt. "I don't think you're a whore. I know you thought I did, and I don't."

"I appreciate that," Julie said quietly. "I just want to be home. Away from all of it."

"I am just curious, as an outside observer," Joey said, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," Julie sighed, "I was feeling."

"And your feelings told you to hurt the two men who love you?" Joey asked.

"No," Julie shook her head. "My feelings told me to go to Dean."

"And now?" Joey said.

"They're telling me to run home, dive into bed and cover my head in a blanket." Julie laughed.

"I wish you'd stay," Joey admitted, "You're fun, and I like talking to you."

"I'll be back," Julie said, "I mean, I guarantee that Connie and Pacey aren't done with each other, and Abby's going to Worthington, and my parents got her an apartment, so, I'll come to Boston and then come out here."

* * *

"Good, you're still here," Portman walked up to Scot's boat.

"What do you want Portman?" Scot said turning around. "Don't you think you've ruined enough?"

"Man, I didn't ruin anything," Portman said, "All I did was tell her the truth. And in case you didn't notice, I'm still the one without her."

"Right," Scot nodded, "But now that I broke up with her, in September, you've got a free shot."

"She doesn't want me," Portman shook his head.

"Last night would indicate otherwise." Scot sighed.

"Oh well, I mean she wants me," He said, looking at the ground. "But not the way she wants you,"

"Meaning, those nights that you send her crying back to me to make yourself feel better," Scot said, not holding a single feeling or thought back. "Or you know, when you're fucking some little slut at school hoping she'll look your way again?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Portman mumbled. "I'm sorry that I didn't let your girlfriend cheat on you last night, or you know, take advantage of someone I care about like that."

"You've got a lot of nerve man," Scot said, "Coming here like this,"

"What nerve?" Portman said, "Nothing happened, we kissed, once, ok twice."

"Why are you telling me this?" Scot said.

"Because I want her to be happy," Portman said quietly, "And for some inexplicable reason you make her happy. So I'm telling you exactly what happened."

"Let's see, Julie went to you, said she wanted to sleep with you, you told her you didn't want her, she comes back here and cries about how you didn't want her," Scot started, "Yeah, besides a few details, I think I'm good."

"That's what you think happened?" Portman said. "Look, she came there, and yeah, she wanted to sleep with me. All I said was that I didn't want to be the guy she cheats with."

"So you told her to break up with me," Scot nodded, "Yeah, that's better."

"I don't why I even bothered," Portman shook his head. "Good luck, Scooter." He started to walk away.

"Hey Portman," Scot shouted after him. He turned around. "Why'd you give up?"

"She's too good for me," he shrugged. "Or I thought she was."

"And last night?" He said.

"If it happens," he smiled, "I want it to be real."

"Yeah," Scot nodded. "I get that."

* * *

"So," Abby said, as she and Julie drove up the highway. "Do you want to tell me your side of the story?"

"I have no side," Julie said.

"What was in your head kid?" Abby sighed. "You broke two hearts in one night."

"Three," Julie sighed, "If you count my own."

"You deserved everything you got," Abby shook her head. "Neither of those guys deserved that Julie."

"So you're mad at me too?" Julie asked. "Great, I've got no friends, no boyfriend and my slutty screw up of a sister is disappointed in me."

"Watch yourself Julie," Abby said angrily, "You've got enough enemies right now, you don't need to be on my bad side."

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't," Julie started,

"If I hadn't what Julie?" Abby cut her off. "I did not tell you to throw yourself at Portman. I did not tell you that you should cheat on Scot. This isn't my fault, this isn't any one's fault but your own. You screwed up. Own up to it, stop pointing fingers and fix it, or just shut the hell up and move on with your life."

"And how do you suggest I fix it?" Julie said. "No one's talking to me remember?"

"Then don't fix it, whatever," Abby said. "But get your head out of your ass kid."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	10. Back to the Start

**Author's Note: So, the end had to come eventually right? I think you guys will be pleased, since it isn't really the end, there'll be a third part. (See the bottom for details on that baby.)**

**harumscarum: Yes Julie is being stupid, and Abby's not quite done putting her in her place yet. This chapter is actually a great one for Abby.**

**Ali: The Dawson's crew is back in this one. Well, Pacey and Dawson are, we have to say good bye to Joey, for now.**

**Doggiesrule147: I'm looking forward to you Connie and Pacey story, be sure to let me know, by PM or something when you start it!**

**spikeyhairgood: So, this is random and has nothing to do with your review, but I randomly wrote my chapter for "Start of Something Good" the other day, I think it's been like two months, those readers must hate us! Anyway, yeah, Julie's being kind of a bitch. But that's over now I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's a bummer!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Back to the start**

"So," Dawson sat down next to Portman, as every one cleaned up from the day of gore. "Are you going to go after her?"

"What?" Portman looked at him. This kid had to be crazy.

"Julie," Dawson said, "Are you going to go to Maine?"

"No," he said, "I'm going to give her the month to figure herself out and then try to talk to her again once school starts."

"Bad plan," Dawson said. "That's not what she wants."

"How do you know what she wants?" Portman looked at him. "You just met her yesterday, and she doesn't even know what she wants."

"She told me," Dawson shrugged, "Yesterday, while we were walking. She just wants you to come after her. It seems, to her, that she was always the one taking the first step in the relationship, where as with him, he took the plunge. She liked that."

"For someone who's so clueless you have a lot of insight Leery," Portman laughed.

"Clueless?" Dawson said, "What exactly am I clueless about?"

"Let's just say I'm not the only person in this weird little circle we've formed that's sitting on feelings." He smiled, hoping that in some small way he was helping Joey out. "Either love her back or let her down easy. Try not to break her heart." He got up and walked away, he knew what he needed to do.

* * *

"I don't want to leave," Connie sighed as she and Pacey took a walk by the marina. "I really, really, don't." 

"Hey," he kissed her softly, and rubbed her arms. "We worked this out right? We talk on the phone, every night," she nodded, "And write letters, huh? And the next four months will fly like that," he snapped, "And then it'll be Christmas, and I'll come to Minnesota and we'll spend the whole week together. And then you'll come here for spring break." Connie nodded.

"I know," she smiled, "I just, I wish that we could be like really together, all the time."

"Trust me," he said, "No one wants that more than I do. I mean hell, I'm tempted to start selling my blood so I can pay for that fancy ass school you people go to, just so I can be nearer to you." Connie laughed. He kissed her again. "You really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Banks is already having a coronary about getting his dad's car back."

"Speaking of Banks," Pacey smirked, "Is he planning on making a move on Potter tonight?"

"I doubt that," Connie said.

"Connie!" Scot ran up to them.

"Hi Scooter," she said, crossing her arms and standing in front of him. "I thought you were leaving."

"I am," he said, "Where's Julie? I want to say good bye."

"She want back to Maine," Connie said, "Maybe you should have said goodbye earlier."

"Shit," he mumbled, "Even if I leave now, I couldn't get there by morning. Shit!"

"Don't go up there," Connie said quietly, "Not if all you're going to do is say good bye. If she sees you up there, she'll think,"

"I know," he nodded quietly, "Thanks, see you."

"Bye," Connie said, waving weakly."

"Sailing," Pacey said under his breath, "Take a girl sailing, I have to try that."

* * *

Julie stepped quietly from the car and walked towards the house. The ride had been mostly silent, Abby stewing in anger over Julie's words. 

"Abigail!" Their mother ran out. "Where were you? I was," she stopped, "Julianne? What are you doing home? Where's Scot?" Abby shook her head, as Julie walked past gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and walked into the house. "What happened?"

"They broke up," Abby said, "They were in this small town in Massachusetts; I went to pick her up." She was angry with her sister, but she wasn't going to sell out the details of the past few days to their mother. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She walked into the house and up the stairs to Julie's room. "Hi," she said, she saw Julie, laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hi," Julie said. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No," Abby shook her head. "I'm really mad at you. How could you say that Julie?" She started to sniff. "I can deal with our parents being disappointed in me; I can deal with the bitchy girls at school or the club whispering about me, but you're my sister, my best friend and to find out that you think that about me," she shook her head. "You're no angel Julie! Did you forget about the night that you lost your virginity? Remember that, what an hour before you let Scot fuck you Portman had his hand up your skirt? And what about last night Julie?" Abby was getting hysterical.

"Last night I handled wrong," Julie said, "I should have broken up with Scot,"

"You didn't want to break up with Scot!" Abby said. "You just wanted to have your fun with the guy you think you shouldn't be with, while the guy you think you should be with waiting for you to come back. All your fighting's been for nothing! You're one of them! Do you know how many of those girls goes down to New York or Boston on weekends and they go to the SoHo or Southside bars and fuck the poor guys to get their kicks and then go back to their rich boyfriends on Monday, and pretend it didn't happen? That's what you tried to do and they both knew it and wouldn't let you."

"That is not what I tried to do!" Julie shouted defending herself. "I love them both!"

"That's not possible!" Abby said.

"It has to be!" Julie started crying. "It has to be because I do. I love Scot, and the way he makes me laugh and takes care of me, and yes, I like that mom and dad like him. But I also love Dean, and the way he gives me butterflies and that we're such good friends, and the way it feels when he kissed me."

"You can't have both!" Abby shouted, "How many times do you have to be told that?"

"I know," Julie whimpered laying down. "Actually now, I can't have either."

"Julianne," Their mother walking in, "There's someone here to see you." Julie looked at Abby, who just shrugged. Julie got up and walked downstairs, and outside. She smiled.

"Hi," Portman said quietly.

"Hi," she said walking up to him, her hands in her pockets. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my director told me I should come after you," he smiled, Dawson, she nodded. She made a mental note to call him later. "Was he right?"

"Portman," she said, "I'm still really in love with him. I probably won't be over him for while. I made the mistake of getting together with one guy while I was still hung up on another before. I don't want to do it again."

"I know," he nodded, "But I figured we could start over."

"Start over?" She said.

"Yeah," he said, "be friends again. Just friends, and see what happens."

"That could work," she smiled. "But I thought you said you could never be my friend."

"I think I may have been wrong." He laughed. "So, Hi," he stretched out his hand. "I'm Dean Portman. I'm a stereotypical bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks in Chicago, in desperate need of a stuffy rich girl from New England to reform me."

"Nice to meet you," she laughed and shook his hand. "I'm Julianne Gaffney, a stuffy rich girl from New England in desperate need of a stereotypical bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks in Chicago to remove the stick from my ass."

"Dawson wrote me that line," he fake whispered, "Did I pull it off?"

"What do you think?" She smiled, and slid her arm around her waist. "You want something to eat?"

"Yes," he nodded, putting one arm around her shoulder, "That would be great."

"Come on," she walked into the house. "Mother, you remember my friend Dean Portman right? He's going to stay for dinner." She looked at Abby sitting in the living room and nodded, Abby smiled.

"Way to go Julie," Abby whispered, "Don't let them own you."

**To be continued...

* * *

The third, and more than likely final part will come soon, after I finish up some of the other stories I'm working on, and after my finals, which come in a week. I've got some great story lines planned for it. As promised, it will be mostly Connie and Pacey, it will take place over Christmas break, and we'll see Jen and how the Ducks react to her.**


End file.
